robloxcreepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
The Bell Tolls
Write the first paragraph of your page here. Heads up This is not real, yes I know this creepypasta might suck but I'll try my best to do good. Day 1 One day I came back from school and it was only yesterday when it was my birthday, and I got a Roblox gift card, so I could buy some stuff. I was scrolling through the catalog when one of my friends contacted me with Discord. I'll hide his name so people don't just friend him for no real reason. He said that he found a game by searching for a crappy "horror" games. It was called 'The Bell'. He thought it would be fun by me joining him on this journey for stupid horror games. When my game finally loaded the game, it was set in a church with all the chairs flipped over. It just seemed like that at first. We kept walking in a dark hall full of nothing until we fell down in a hall that led to a room full of dead people. When I sniffed when we were still in the room, I smelt something dead. I nearly vomited as the smell was awful. I decided to go outside for a while and we stopped playing the game. When I came back the game was already on, I thought maybe it was my brother who turned the game on again, he does like to mess with my PC. I was wanting to explore the game more, and maybe the dead smell was just my imagination, or was it? I couldn't figure out if the smell was real or if it was maybe me just hallucinating. Me and my friend kept playing the game to see how this game would go. It just kept getting worse from here. So when we got out of the dead room, we were surprised by a hanging corpse on the ceiling. Its face was mangled and there was a note nearby the stool. It read this: 'Day 32: I can't escape... they are coming. WHAT IF 'IT' COMES? PLEASE HELP. I feel unsafe, uneasy, and I feel like there is no escape. If I don't get help now, I'll take my life with me and end it, the stress... the THING... THE MONSTER.' We were getting a bit spooked although the game so far was well made. But I could SMELL the human's corpse, it smelled like a dead person. I splashed water on my face before I could continue further. My friend was getting spooked by the smells too. We walked further down the hall before we saw a robot. The robot is very big, has a giant mouth, with razor-sharp teeth. Not only that, the right hand was a drill, and the left hand being a knife. Now we were almost scared. The thing looked UNGODLY. It looked terrifying. We decided to go up to it. Our characters froze as a cutscene began to play. The THING... it turned on. Music started to play. If you could call it music, played with heartbeats. You could hear a choir sing in a low tune. It was creepy. The THING chased us. We ran away from the thing. It was chasing us from such a close distance, that if you didn't press S to walk the opposite direction of the thing, YOU WOULD DIE. If that wasn't bad, the music got distorted as we exited out of THAT. I know there are effects for making the music sound distorted, but I felt like the game was actually breaking apart. The weirder thing was I felt like I walked for a while, as my legs felt a bit tired. I told my friend that this has to be because we have been sitting here for a while. We decided to take a break and play something else. We decided to play the game again tomorrow. When we came back, it got worse. Day 2 The day was a bright and sunny day, great for playing outside, but yet I enjoy being inside instead. My friend and I decided to finally finish the game after a day of sleep. We joined right where we last left off and we saw a bunch of blood written on the wall saying when static came on saying: 'LEAVE', or 'YOU NEED TO LEAVE NOW'. It was very weird and I started sweating, my Roblox character also started to sweat. I pushed on despite it freaking the living hell out of me. I felt like the game was REAL. I felt uneasy and I thought I could leave. But no. As soon as we left the church, we were in a destroyed city. The houses were on fire, if you went inside, you could feel the heat. If you walked on a dead person, you could FEEL it. I couldn't exit the game because the X button would not work, and using Task Manager did nothing as I couldn't do literally ANYTHING. I was paralyzed, pushing myself to play. I was very terrified. But I had anger. Who the sick fuck would make a game like this? I was mad and scared. Until I heard the song again. I told my friend to run. The thing burst through the door and screeched. And now we could run, like actually run. The thing was a tad bit faster. This thing fired bullets, it launched its drill. This thing was unstoppable. I felt tired, I was sweating, and my heart was pounding. I can't kill this thing... I can't... I just can't. I fell out of my chair. I was slowly falling to sleep. Day 3 I woke back up in a place that seemed familiar. I smelt the dead bodies. "Oh crap, oh crap! I'M JUST DREAMING, THERE IS NO WAY I'M HERE!" But I was lying. This felt real. I ran but then I bumped into something. The thing. It was in front of me. When I saw THIS thing, I ran. I only heard my heartbeat. Until I saw my friend get bitten by the THING. I heard my friend scream, not a raging scream, a terrified scream. I was running, and running, and running... I woke up in my bedroom on the floor next to my computer. The game was not opened up, so when I was on the front page of the game, I decided to report it to Roblox. The next day, the game was shut down. On that same day, my friend died. He was bitten, but I know who killed him. The game killed him... the THING killed him. -djamer6 Category:Games Category:Strange Category:Entities Category:Marked for Review